In a conventional phase-sensitive communication system, a receiver uses an amplifier to control the power level of a radio frequency (RF) and/or intermediate frequency (IF) communication signals. Typically, one or more amplifiers, (i.e., gain stages), are used to amplify the communication signals. Preferably, low noise amplifiers (LNAs) are used because they have a low noise figure, and thus they do not significantly raise the noise floor of the communication system.
Because the communication signals have different power levels when they are received, the amplifier(s) is intermittently switched on or off which causes sizable phase offsets to be introduced into the communication signals. Such phase offsets degrade the performance of the phase-sensitive communication system. A method and system for canceling the phase offset of communication signals caused by turning an amplifier on or off is desired.